


Piano Leasons

by Tomhottland



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Bonding, Clouis, F/M, Lessons, Louisentine, One Shot, Piano, Romance, The Walking Dead: The Final Season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhottland/pseuds/Tomhottland
Summary: Louis teaches AJ a little bit of how to play the piano, and the result of that is AJ playing piano while Louis and Clem dance.





	Piano Leasons

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to a fellow tumblr account for bestowing this idea onto me. I hope this is what you wanted to to be!
> 
> If you have any one-shot ideas you want me to write feel free to ask!

AJ released yet another sigh of boredom. His brown eyes looked around the whole courtyard before locking on the gate entrance where he awaited Clementine to walk through. It felt weird not having her around him, and it reminded him of when she was passed out for a few days. A bird chirped from somewhere above making him look towards the sky, only to be greeted by a pair of dark brown eyes, “Whatcha doing there, little man?” AJ yelped in surprise as he flung up from his laying down position to quickly turn and glare at the boy.

“Don’t sneak up on me!” He lightly snarled the words as his heart jumped all around his ribs. Louis raised his hands in surrender as he awaited a punch from the little boy, but it never came to his surprise. 

“My apologies, but it came to my attention that you were sighing? With boredom of all things,” Louis exclaimed as he placed his hands on his hips, “Under my watch? Now that’s unheard of.”

AJ huffed as he adjusted himself on the ground to sit straight, “Guess team fun isn’t fun.”

“Hey!” Louis shook his head and sighed before letting a soft smile rest on his lips, “Do you want to do something fun?” The little boy looked up, suddenly interested, but then looked towards the gate. Louis followed his gaze before looking back at AJ, “Come on! It’s only been like five minutes since she left,” Louis did have to admit it felt like longer since she had left with Aasim and Violet, but they had only just left. 

AJ looked up surprised as he stood up, “Five minutes? It’s been like forever!”

Louis smirked, “I hear ya, little man, but the only way to make time go by faster is to have fun,” he placed a hand on the little boy’s shoulder and smiled at him, “You wanna learn something new?”

AJ pondered those words for a second. He thought of all the skills he knew and became curious of what he could learn from Louis, but a part of him told him just to sit in place and wait. It wasn’t like he didn’t like Louis, but it was his relationship with Marlon. AJ couldn’t help but think, I shot his friend because of what he had become and what he did, and some of the kids just don’t realize I helped them. 

Louis noticed the boy hesitate. He tried not to frown as he wondered what the boy was thinking, but he pushed passed it and pointed towards the school, “Come on, it’ll be fun.” 

With those words, AJ slowly followed after Louis into the building.

 

A few hours later, the sound of music poured down the hall, a few keys would be pressed off key before quickly being corrected, “See, you’re a natural!” a praise was sent to AJ as he sat beside Louis on the bench.

AJ couldn’t help but smile as he pressed the keys again, this time without a mistake making Louis clap his hands. The younger boy looked up and continued to smile under the eyes of the older teen. A thought pushed into AJ’s mind making him look back at the black and white keys in excitement, “Do you think you could teach me the song you sang for Clem?” 

“Oh My Darlin?” Louis couldn’t help the grin that curled onto his lips as the boy’s enthusiasm. He remembered that when he had just started learning how to play the piano, and how he wanted to show everyone how much he had learned throughout his lessons the first week. 

“Mhm!” AJ nodded before stopping and looking back at the boy, questioningly, “You didn’t add Clem’s name into the song to...” AJ trailed off trying to find the right words. He remembered Tenn talking about how Violet and one of his sister used to do stuff like that, and they ended up kissing? 

Louis looked over at the younger boy, “To what?”

“Well, Tenn told me Violet and one of his sisters used to do things like that and they usually ended up kissing?” Louis felt the back of his neck heat up at the thought of kissing Clementine. 

There was no hiding Louis had feelings for Clem, especially after she helped him heal after the death of Marlon. They had grown extremely closer over the passing weeks. A few times he had thought about just going for it and kissing her, but he didn’t want to destroy the friendship they had built. The lack of response made AJ huff and drew Louis’s attention back to him, “No, little man, her name is truly apart of the song,” 

AJ nodded before eyeing Louis again, “You make her smile, a lot.”

This comment makes Louis smile back, “I do now?”

“Yeah, I think she loves you in the gross love stuff type of way,” AJ crinkled his nose at that word, “The way Violet loved Minnie.”

Louis couldn’t stop smiling at that, “Well, it’s not gross, it’s actually really cool.” 

This made the little boy look up interested, “How? All you do is hold hands and kiss.”

“It’s a lot more than just that, kiddo. Sure, you hold hands and kiss, but that’s just a few ways to show how you feel for the person. You can sing songs for them, give them roses, compliments,” Louis listed as he kept his smile, “Love makes a person happy.”

“It sounds like you love her too,” AJ mumbles as he observes Louis’s reaction. For once, the teen had no response which only made AJ stare harder, before a small smile curled on his lips, “I’m glad she’s in ‘  
love with you then. She’s strong, but we’ve faced a lot,” AJ looked away, trying to find the right words to say before looking back up, “Some stuff went down that scared Clem. She can’t sleep sometimes because of it,” AJ looked back at the keys awaiting to be pressed, “I can protect her by myself and make happy too, and she loves me but not in that way,” he needed Louis to understand that he could do all those things, “You make her smile everyday, and I can tell she feels safe by you...” his comment was poking at the night she asked Louis for help against Marlon. Louis took in all this information and couldn’t find any words to say back towards him. Instead, AJ turned back towards the piano interested, “So, what’s the first note?”

 

•••••

 

Clementine sighed softly in relief as she stepped through the gate. She had left just after the sun rose and was only walking back in as the sun went down and the moon had risen. Normally, she would be hungry but today she just wanted to find AJ and relax. Omar held a bowl for her but she shook her head, “I’m okay, give it to someone else who’s hungry,” she told the cook whom only nodded and turned to Tenn to feed the younger boy more. 

“If your lookin’ for your boy, him and Louis have been in the school all day,” Ruby spoke up as she gestured towards the building, “They just went back in there.”

“How greet,” Violet said, unenthusiastic, “He’s gonna turn him into a Louis JR.”

Clementine smirked towards her friend before walking into the building. The familiar song echoed down the hall and guided her towards the large room where the boys sat, “That’s it! You got it,” Louis praised AJ as the young boy didn’t fumble with the part he had been messing up on. 

No matter what, Clementine couldn’t stop the smile that came onto her face seeing them happy. She moved through the door which made AJ look over and gasp, “Clem!” Louis turned and locked eyes with the smiling girl. He couldn’t stop the smile that found its way onto his lips at the sight of her.

“Hey, goofball!” Clem greeted the young boy as she walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, “What have you been doing all day?”

“Louis taught me how to play your song,” AJ turned to Louis, “Can I try to play it by myself?” 

“Of course, little man,” Louis nodded before he stood up and looked over at Clem, “Besides, I want to see how good Clem’s dance moves are.”

AJ sent a smirk towards Louis which he in return sent back. Looking between them, Clem was amazed how in a day they seemed to have bonded and the tension was no longer filling the air. She suddenly realized Louis’s comment and looked at him, “I don’t dance.”

Louis just grinned back, “Guess I’ll have to change that then,” he looks back at AJ and winks, “Ready when you are, kid!”

AJ quickly moved into position and placed his fingers on the key, he pressed it and quickly realized it was the wrong one before he moved it into correct position and start. The song instantly made Clem smile as it did when Louis played it for her the first day they met. It was a nice memory for Clem compared to the vast array of bad ones in her mind. When she turned she saw Louis holding a hand out for her.

At first, she didn’t know if she should take it, but something inside of her pushed her to do it. When their hands touched, Clementine couldn’t stop the soft blush that crept onto her cheeks. She looked up into Louis’s warm brown eyes as he gently tugged her forward until she stood before him. The height difference forced her to look up at the boy and him to look down at her, but nonetheless, she was too distracted by him to even notice he had wrapped his free arm around her waist until she was pressed against him, “You’re so tense,” Louis mused as he rubbed his thumb against her thumb, “Just relax and follow the beat.”

Louis was the first to begin moving, and still Clementine was stiff as a board as he swayed back and forth. He almost let her go before she leaned forward resting her ear against his chest. A soft smile perked up as he watched her slowly relax and her eyes close. Whether it was the song or the beat of his heart that calmed her he didn’t mind. Slowly, she began to follow the beat Louis set for them swaying back and forth.

AJ was too busy focusing on what keys he was pressing to notice the two practically melted together. He didn’t even realize that Clementine had begun to hum along to the song, and soon after Louis followed along with her humming. 

Near the end of the song, Clementine opened her eyes and looked up. Louis felt her movement and looked down instantly meeting her beautiful eyes, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t fall harder for her right then and there. It felt right to have her in his arms, and for Clem it felt right to be in his arms. Without noticing, Louis had begun to lean down towards the girl. Clementine noticed this, and was confused on the gesture, but something clicked and she realized what he was trying to do. 

She could stop him, but she didn’t want to. Something about Louis drew something she hadn’t felt in a long time, not since Lee died. A few days she had leaned forward to kiss him but chickened out, putting AJ before herself, but the two of them get along fine? There’s always a few bumps in the road, but AJ seemed so happy when she walked in. Nothing was holding her back and she felt free for once, not chained down with a choice. It was up to her, and before she knew it she had her head tilted back to give the boy easy access and his breath brushed against her lips.

Yet, like all good things they came to an end. Neither teen had realized AJ was done and was looking at them until the boy spoke up, “I was right! You do love her!” Louis instantly flew back and looked at the boy who was smirking. 

“AJ...” Clem tried to stop the young boy before he turned and pointed at her.

“and don’t get me started, Clem! You love him!” the young girl flushed red as she couldn’t figure out how to approached the situation. 

Louis, being Louis, smirked as he leaned forward, “So, you do love me?” He was instantly rewarded with a glare from Clementine before she suddenly smirked.

“So, you told him that you love me?” Clementine challenged Louis making his smirk grow.

“I asked first.”

AJ rolled his eyes as he slid from his spot on the bench and walked over, arms crossed, “Will you two just kiss already?”

Clementine playfully glared at her boy who only smirked back. The door opened showing Violet who looked at the three and then back at Louis, “Yeah, will you just grow a pair of balls and kiss her, dipshit?”

“HEY!” 

Clementine laid her head in her hand as Violet and Lous begin to playfully bicker, and sighed before mumbling to herself, “I’m surrounded by children.”


End file.
